


【FGO/旧剑咕哒】Le Prince

by erse



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erse/pseuds/erse
Summary: （小王子旧剑×玫瑰咕哒子）





	【FGO/旧剑咕哒】Le Prince

在遥远的小行星上，住着一个小王子。

没有人知道为什么他是小王子，就如同没有人知道其他千千万万个小行星上为什么有千千万万个自诩自己独一无二身份的人一样。小王子有一头美丽的金发，小脸长得非常英俊，并且待人谦谦有礼，每一个见过他的人都说他讨喜，但这并不让他感到一丝一毫的自负，如果一个人存在的意义仅限于此，那么也太悲哀了。这使得别人更加喜欢他了。

小王子的星球大概就像一个小山丘一样那么大，这一头是日出，那一头是日落，小王子的工作就是巡视自己的星球，从这一头走到那一头，刚刚好一天。

小王子有他自己的名字，亚瑟，只不过他觉得这个名字不够文绉绉，在第一次见面的时候容易给人留下头脑简单四肢发达的武夫形象，这样很不好，他也不知道为什么会不好。

——直到一粒和其他种子都不一样的种子飘到他的星球上，生根发芽。

小王子的星球非常荒芜，没有高大的树，也没有茂盛的草，只有零星的沙棘贴在地表。小王子盼望其他星球的种子可以飘过来，可是往往只有咩咩叫的绵羊愿意做星球间的旅人，来啃他本来就不多的沙棘草。

小王子不知道，其实每天都有种子从天空降落，只是她们在看到连绵的沙漠之后，担心自己会因为扬起的沙尘而窒息，会因为没有新鲜的水而渴死——要知道，在一片沙漠，如果想要种出一朵花儿来，需要每天都用水去浇灌，而人们往往总是忘记别人的事，他们只在意自己。

有一天，小王子在书上看到，原来如果要种出美丽的花儿来，需要一块潮湿而肥沃的土壤，而他的星球并没有这样的地方。他又赶紧翻书，书里说，如果要整出一片好的土壤，必须将沙棘草埋在沙子里，天天浇水，并小心地除去新生出来的沙棘草。

小王子的一天更长了，因为他从这头到那头的时间总是拖得很慢，他要收集沙棘，好让自己屋前的沙子变成肥沃的土壤，这样就有种子愿意在他的星球落地生根了。

他等啊等，每天辛勤地劳动着，终于有一天，他拥有了一块相当肥沃的土壤，也是在那个时候，一粒种子悄悄落到了他家门口。

其实那颗种子已经在星球上漂了很久了，看到小王子辛勤而规律的生活，她想，即使这是个荒芜的星球，如果有一个人愿意天天为她浇水，那么即使不生在水土良好的大花园，她也能美丽地开放。

于是她在这个星球发了芽，小王子很惊喜。他盼呀盼，嫩芽长出花蕾，他预感到这花蕾中一定会出现一个奇迹。然而这朵花儿却藏在她绿莹莹的屋子里，梳妆打扮个没完。她能感受小王子照顾她的日日夜夜，没有人不喜欢被别人小心翼翼地照料的感觉，她要仪态万方地来到这个世间。啊！她确实是爱美的，虽然小王子很是笨拙，但她要以自己的美来感谢他，为此她偷偷地梳妆打扮了好多天。终于，在小王子洗漱打扮好要出门的某一天早晨，日出时分，她开放了。

她已经煞费苦心地精心打扮了这么长世间，却打着哈欠说：“啊！我刚刚睡醒……对不起……瞧我的花瓣还是皱巴巴的……”

小王子抑制不住倾慕之情：

“你真美啊！”

“可不是么。”她扬着小脸。

花儿拥有朝霞和夕阳一般的颜色，是火红，也是橘，在微风中轻轻晃动，显得那么的摇曳生姿。小王子看出了这花儿不太谦虚，但她确实风姿绰约、千娇百媚！

“你叫什么名字？”小王子好奇道。

花儿却不理他的话：“现在该吃早点了吧，请您也为我准备点儿……”

小王子为自己的疏忽感到非常惭愧，于是拿来了一个装满清水的喷壶，给花儿浇水。花儿在水的滋润下更加地舒展自己，愈发显得娇艳欲滴。

“我叫立香，你叫什么名字呀？”

小王子呆呆地答：“我叫小王子。”立香太美了，如同她的名字一样，花香四溢。

立香嗔道：“哪有人叫自己小王子的，王子是一个身份，一个职业，你应该有自己的名字，另外，你的衣服都灰扑扑的，哪像一个应该精心打扮自己的王子啊！”

小王子有些沮丧地低下了头：“我有名字的……我叫亚瑟。”

立香用一片叶子碰了碰自己的花瓣，宛若少女掩嘴轻笑：“好像一个武夫的名字呀。”

小王子涨红了脸：“不许嘲笑我！”

立香用那片叶子轻轻碰了碰小王子的额头，状若安慰他。小王子心中涌过一阵暖流，她真是朵又美又香的花呀。

不久立香就把小王子折磨得很苦恼，比如她总是吹嘘外面的世界。以前她所在的花园里有一位魔术师，他走到哪里，哪里就会繁花似锦，他给每一朵花都取名字，也包括立香。

小王子很生气，他不明白这明明是他的花儿，是他平整土壤，每天浇水，是他陪在她的身边，朝夕相伴。这明明是他的花儿，为什么是别人为她命名呢。

立香不以为然，她总是那么开朗：“那你呢，亚瑟，你的名字为什么不是我来取呢？”

小王子不说话了。

再比如，立香会趁小王子浇水的时候用自己的刺去偷袭他，扎得他生疼，且屡教不改。

这样一来，尽管小王子真心实意地爱上了这朵花儿，却很快对她产生了怀疑。他是个做事一丝不苟的人，常把无关紧要的玩笑当真，结果自己很苦恼。

“我本不该把她说的话，做的事当真，”很久很久以后，小王子懊悔道，“我当时什么也不懂！我应该注意到她给我芳香和光明，却只牢牢记住了她用刺扎我的滋味，我真不该离开她跑出来……我本该体会到，她那小花招背后是脉脉深情。花儿总是那么表里不一！可惜我当时太年轻，还不懂得如何去爱她……”

小王子是趁着候鸟迁徙的机会走的。动身的那天早上，他把自己的星球整理得井井有条，孕育花儿的土壤在他的努力下扩大了很多，这样一来即使没有天天浇水，立香也能活得很好。

最后一次浇花儿的时候，他一阵心酸，只觉得想哭。

“再见了。”他对立香说。

可是她没有回答。

“再见了。”他又说了一遍。

“我以前真傻，”立香终于开口了，“请你原谅我，我本不该跟你说那么多的，祝你幸福……”

立香没有一句责备，小王子感到意外，他呆立在那里，不知所措。立香用一片叶子点点他的额头，如同她第一次绽放的时候那样。

“对不起，我本应该像说好的那样，天天给你浇水的。”

“别这么磨磨蹭蹭的，既然想好了，那就快走吧。”

她不愿意小王子看到自己掉眼泪。她是一朵多么骄傲的花啊…… 

小王子的第一站是离他最近的一颗小行星。那颗小行星上生活着一个国王，她的名字叫阿尔托利雅，拥有和小王子相似的面容和金发。

“远方的来客啊，你是我的臣民吗？”

小王子看着她认真的脸，也不禁肃然起敬：“不，我是一个王子，并不是你的臣民。”

“那你又为什么是一个王子？全天下都是我的子民。”

小王子觉得有道理： “唔。”

阿尔托利雅权当他答应了： “我的子民啊，今天上贡的食物是什么？让本王看看，如果风味不够好的话，王是不会接受的，必须得重做。”

小王子拿出了自己的干粮，阿尔托利雅看了，勉勉强强地接受了。于是国王和她的子民并肩坐在她行宫的屋顶上啃干粮。

“我有一个问题，”小王子道，“我作为臣民将食物给你，那么你能为我做什么呢？”

“王是发号施令的，这就是她为臣民所做的事。”

“那如果他不愿意听你的话呢？就比如刚才，如果我直接扭头就走的话，你就没有食物吃了。”

“那就等。”

“可是，不会饿吗？”

“当然会饿。但是我是个国王，国王是不可以自己动手的，也不可以乞求别人。我的星球来过很多人，他们没有一个人愿意做我的臣民，他们有些人会给我食物，但我不接受不是我臣民的食物。”

“那不是又饿又孤独？”

“是，又饿又孤独，”阿尔托利雅胡吃海塞，“可是人和人之间必须是你情我愿的，我强迫别人，或者别人不把我当王，我会更难过，因为那不是我。再说，人生来就一直孤独的。”

不，我不孤独。小王子心里想，因为我有立香，虽然我们打打闹闹，但我们心意相通，我们之间才不会像你那样丝毫不尊重人，只懂得发号施令。看着月色下的国王，小王子不禁唏嘘起来。

可他还是记下了，国王是孤独的，他不会想要当一个国王。

小王子来到了下一个星球，这个星球住着一个叫卫宫的男人，他将自己的星球照料得非常井井有条，小王子非常羞愧。卫宫在房子里做饭，花园里种了争奇斗艳的花，山川河流都蜿蜒舒展，每时每刻都鸟语花香。

“嗨，你好，我是亚瑟。”

小王子觉得，面对一个孔武有力的男子，自己也应该报上自己英气的名字。

“卫宫。”男人懒懒地瞥了他一眼，又接着去研发新的菜了。

“你有一大片花海，我真羡慕，我只有一朵花”，小王子抱怨道，“你是怎么把你的星球打理得这么好的？”

卫宫懒得理他。

“你又做饭，又打理花园，你是什么？抱歉抱歉，你是做什么的？” 卫宫开口：“我是厨师，是园丁，是管家，警卫，但是最重要的，我是一个人的爱人。在爱人面前，我什么都是，也什么都不是。”

“爱人……？”小王子喃喃道。

“对，爱人。”

“爱人，”小王子又重复，“那这么说，这个星球还住着一个人吗？”

“不，她在很遥远很遥远的星球。”

“那你为什么不去找她？”

“因为我曾经为了救她，和这个星球签了契约，我必须一辈子都呆在这个星球，如果想要见到她，只能是她来找我。”

“那你知道她会来找你吗？”

“她一定会来找我的，为此我将我的星球打理成她最喜欢的模样。”卫宫将菜摆上桌子，“她是一个卓越的魔术师，她一定会驾着她的小行星，来到我的身边。”

小王子突然想到自己的那朵玫瑰，旅行了那么久，她一定会思念自己吧？她会在夜里哭泣吗？她会枯萎吗？她会被其他地方来的绵羊吃掉吗？

他突然很想她。

在旅行的最后，小王子来到了地球，立香的故乡。这个时候他已经长成了一个青年，接待他的是一个走到哪哪就开花的魔术师。

“梅林。”对方笑得奸诈。

“亚瑟。我听立香说过你。”

“难得她还记得我……那这么说，是你驯养了她？”

“是的，我现在想要回我的星球，你知道怎么回吗？你把她送到我的星球，一定也知道怎样把我送过去。”

“可以是可以，不过……”

亚瑟答应了他的条件。

于是亚瑟拔出了那把剑，昔日的王子成为了统领英国的孤独的国王。他是那么的英勇贤明，追随他的骑士数不胜数，他的身边也总是繁花似锦，可他只牵挂着遥远星球的小小的立香。

在静谧的森林里，朝霞似火，亚瑟沐浴在熹微的晨光里，别人都说他死了，只有那个花之魔术师知道，亚瑟只是他许诺给一朵倔强玫瑰的守护骑士。

朋友们，但愿，但愿我们能够像小王子和立香一样，being safe and sound.


End file.
